Who Knew?
by DittyWrites
Summary: Selina Kyle had a special request for Jonathan Crane. A very short, cute oneshot involving kittens. What's not to love?
As he narrowed his eyes at the dirty black cat which was glaring back at him Jon couldn't help but recall the conversation he had endured two days previously.

x-x-x-x-x

"Why do I have to be involved?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he squared off against the determined woman. "I have no mental recollection of actually agreeing to this Selina."

Placing both of her hands staunchly on her hips, Selina straightened to her full height, "Do I need to explain it to you again Jon? You are well aware that Halloween is this weekend and there have been several cats found dead already. I'm only asking that you do your part and take home any strays to keep safe until I can pick them up and relocate them."

"And why should I?" He countered brazenly, "Why are you not doing more to stop the attackers themselves instead of asking me to take precious time from my day to potentially help you?" Mirroring her movement perfectly, Jon stood fully and his gargantuan frame towered her, forcing her to tilt her head up slightly to keep direct eye contact.

"First of all, I have broken the hands of three individuals in the last month for mistreating their pets but I physically can't keep track of them all. I have yet to discover who is responsible for this new spree of cruelty but when i do i can guarantee they won't be able to continue. Secondly, I have made this request of all of the rogues I have been in contact with so it's not just you. And finally, if you don't help me with this Jon, I will make your life an absolute living hell from this moment on. I swear it."

Seeing the look of utter determination in her eyes, Jon sighed loudly in defeat. "I will keep anything I find for a maximum of one day. Then it becomes an issue for someone else or i throw in in the river." Selina rolled her eyes as she nodded her thanks to him before turning and disappearing out of the open door.

x-x-x-x-x

"Shoo." Jon hissed loudly as the cat brushed his lower leg. He had ducked into this alleyway to avoid a patrolling police car which he was certain had not spotted him but it was better to err on the side of caution. Since he was not expecting trouble he had neglected to hide extra vials of toxin on his person before leaving and due to this he did not feel that any confrontation would be likely to end in his favour. So he had been forced to hide and now he was conducting a staring contest with his feline admirer. How exciting.

He bent down slightly to make a vain attempt at pushing the creature away from him but his fingers had barely made it to the cat's fur when it swiped at him with sharp claws and hissed in fury at the close proximity. Hissing in a similar fashion, Jon used his foot to kick the cat away and took a small pleasure in watching it move a few inches before glaring at him again. Thinking of the request Selina had made of him, Jon briefly considered simply leaving the cat to its normal routine but a small nagging feeling told him that he may live to regret the decision. Selina often kept her word and he was in no mood for her nonsense.

"This is disgraceful," Jon muttered as he pulled the large hat which completed his notorious Scarecrow costume from his head as he addressed the scrawny-looking cat, "I will make one attempt at this and if it fails then you are are your own." The cat, to its credit, continued to stare at him with unbridled dislike and mistrust. Moving quickly, Jon used the inside of the hat to scoop the small cat inside, quickly pulling the sides of the hat together to keep it trapped safely without damaging it.

Keeping the gap partially closed, he checked the street to ensure that it was now empty before stepping back out into the light. Scowling at the lump in his hat as it jostled around, he continued to speak to the cat. "I swear if I encounter anyone I even vaguely know socially on my journey home you will be thrown straight into the Gotham river." He smirked despite himself as he heard a low hiss in response from inside the hat as he started to make the short journey home.

High above, a figure watched the leaving pair avidly. From the small alcove she had hidden herself in, a pleased smile worked its way onto Selina's face as she watched Jon's actions. She jumped down on the rooftop just below her and silently moved to the edge so she could watch them disappear into the darkness of another small side street as they travelled to Jon's lair.

Chuckling softly, she spoke quietly to herself, "Who knew Jon had it in him?"


End file.
